Respire
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 3. "Elle l'a pris. Elle a pris mon père et si tu nous aide pas, elle va le sacrifier comme les autres. Elle va le tuer." Ma vision de ce qu'il se passe entre la fin de 'épisode 09 et le début de l'épisode 10. One-Shot.


_**Breathe  
**_

* * *

**! WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING !**_  
_

_**Spoilers** des épisodes **09** et **10** de la saison 03._

* * *

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ **Teen Wolf**.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K+.  
_Genre :_ One-shot. General. Hurt/Comfort  
_Pairing :_ Évocation de Derek/Kate et de Derek/Jennifer ; après rien ne vous empêche d'en voir un autre... ;P

_Note :_ Ce texte était censé être un drabble de cent mots maximum et au final, il s'est transformé en un mini one-shot six fois plus long... C'est ma vision de ce qui aurait pu se passer entre la scène de l'enlèvement du père de Stiles et la scène entre Derek et le professeur Blake. _  
_

* * *

_Respire, respire, respire... _

Stiles se recroquevilla sur la chaise où il était assis, la tête entre les mains. Il sentait venir la crise de panique avec une lucidité froide, qu'il ne possédait que dans ces moments-là, sans pouvoir la repousser.

_Respire, respire, respire... _

Il entendait Scott s'énerver après Derek alors qu'il lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée. Il lui reproché d'avoir était stupide et borné et aveugle et _comment est-ce que tu n'as pas vu que c'était _elle_ !?_

_Respire, respire, respire..._

Lui aussi se demandait comment tout ce merdier avait pu arriver mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le truc, c'était que maintenant, il fallait que Derek les croit et accepte de les aider. Parce que sinon, il ne voyait pas comment il allait faire pour récupérer son père. Pour le récupérer vivant... Sa poitrine se serra à cette pensée et l'air qu'il venait d'inspirer resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

_Respire, respire, respire... _

Deux mains se posèrent autour de son visage, l'obligeant à le lever. Son regard mit plusieurs secondes à se focaliser sur le personne en face de lui alors qu'il suffoquait de plus en plus. Les sourcils bruns étaient froncés et les yeux qui le fixaient étaient d'un rouge profond.

- Respire ! Respire, Stiles...

- D... Derek.

- Oui. _Respire, Stiles_, répéta encore un fois l'Alpha.

- J'ai mal.

- Je sais. Il faut que tu inspire profondément. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il avait l'impression que Derek lui parlait de très loin alors qu'il était seulement à quelques centimètres de lui. Et il y avait ses taches noires qui commençaient à danser devant ses yeux... Derek poussa un grondement sourd et l'attira contre lui, collant son oreille contre sa poitrine.

- Écoute, ordonna l'Alpha en glissant une de ses mains sur sa nuque en une caresse apaisante.

Stiles ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer. C'était dur mais les battements réguliers du cœur du loup-garou étaient entêtant.

_Ba-boum. Ba-boum. Ba-boum._

Il sentit peu à peu la douleur dans sa poitrine se faire moins forte et le nœud qui l'empêchait de respirer se délita. Il pris une inspiration tremblante.

- C'est ça, inspire profondément et expire. L'un après l'autre, sans précipitation, l'encouragea Derek.

- J'ai peur, souffla Stiles en s'accrochant au tee-shirt du loup.

- Je sais.

- Elle l'a _pris_. Le professeur Blake. Elle a pris mon père et si tu nous aide pas, elle va le sacrifier comme les autres. Elle va le tuer. Tu dois nous croire, Derek. Elle voulait tuer Lydia et mon père l'en a empêché, alors elle l'a pris. Tu _dois_ nous croire, Derek ! répéta Stiles en plongeant son regard dans celui redevenu bleu de l'Alpha.

Derek serra les dents pour retenir un hurlement de peine. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'effondrer dans un coin et se rouler en boule et ruminer cette nouvelle trahison tout son soûl. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir le faire mais le détresse dans le regard de Stiles l'en empêchait. Il avait vu la même lueur de désespoir dans les yeux de sa sœur lorsque Kate avait fait brûler leur maison. Un grondement roula dans sa poitrine faisant sursauter Stiles. Son regard se fit un peu plus désespéré alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau.

- S'il te plaît, Derek. _S'il te plaît_... hoqueta l'adolescent en s'accrochant plus fermement à son tee-shirt.

Derek l'attira à nouveau contre lui, murmurant qu'il le croyait, qu'il l'aiderait à le sauver mais qu'il devait retrouver son calme parce qu'il allait avoir besoin de ses idées si farfelues et pourtant si brillantes. Stiles soupira de soulagement et se détendit sensiblement dans ses bras. Son père n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire mais ils allaient réussir à le sauver.

Derek le lui avait promis...

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cet OS. Je suis tout particulièrement curieuse de connaître vos impression à son sujet ; et de savoir, pourquoi pas, comment vous vous imaginez cette scène._

_**Sanka**..._


End file.
